Asylum Break
by The Threat
Summary: [Dekaranger] The mysteries I started in 'A Clockwork Yellow' will be answered. At the same time, someone's love life is going through a rough time.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: apart from "Wells" and "Shelly", all characters are owned by either Toei Company or Disney (for as far as I know about the latter)

* * *

One agent walks through the Dekabase corridors, on his way to the conference room. He was told to come asap, but had some things to do, so likely he'll be the one to have arrived last. Not that he cared, for what he did was likely just as important as this meeting sounded to be. He got to the door, which as usual opened automaticly, after which another door opened as well. The agent walked into the room, to see his fellow Dekarangers allready inside, as well as his supervisor Doggy, Swan and her assistent Shelly, and a familiar women, from whom he recieved a "warm" welcome.

"Wells!" Lisa started, "We meet again! A little late though!"

"Got my reasons." Wells, as usual, sounded dry as he said that.

Hoji was about to say something at that, but at the last second decided not to.

"Got nothing to say, Tomasu?" Wells asked Hoji.

Hoji looked surprised, for he never heard anyone call him by his last name like that. Luckely for both of them, Doggy started talking: "So, now that we are all here, maybe you could explain to us why you needed us all here."

Lisa began explaining: "As you may have heard, somebody had escaped one of our asylums, whom we believe to be the one behind the death of Niwande."

"That's great news!" Umeko started, "Isn't it, Jasmine."

"Yeah... it is..." though she didn't seem at all enthousiastic about it.

"Who did it then?" Hoji asked.

"This Seijin here!" Lisa answered, as she allowed a picture of the Seijin to be projected, "Baachiyo!"

To everybody's surprise, both Wells and Tetsu hid their heads in their hands, as they cried: "Oh no!"

Tetsu and Wells looked at each other, then Tetsu asked: "You know him too?"

Not entirely sure what this is about, Wells replied: "...No, I just thought that a name like Scoffield or Burrows is easier to remember."

Aside of Jasmine, everybody in the room fell down at that remark. Trying to act as if this is the most normal thing in the world, Wells said: "Er... is it really that important for me to know him?"

"Of course not." Jasmine said coldly, "Nobody expects you to be that perfect."

"He was my stalker once!" Tetsu explained to Wells.

He couldn't seem to understand: "Er... he... was... your... stalker?"

"His race has no real gender, it therefor can fall in love with both males and females." Sen explained.

"And it fell in love with Tetsu!" Ban added.

Wells seemed to have understood: "OK, that goes against all rules of logics and science, but OK."

"So now that you know him," Lisa continued, "he had escaped from the asylum long ago. It still remains a mystery as to how he escaped without anyone noticing. It even remained a mystery why he hadn't made contact with Tekkan. What we do know is that it was his DNA that was found in Niwande's room."

"But why would he want to kill him?" Hoji asked.

"That's what I'm here for." Lisa answered, "To find out."

"Oh, I think we can handle it pretty well ourselves!" Ban bragged.

"You think?" Lisa questionned, "Even if Tekkan alone couldn't handle him? You can use all the help you can get with him!"

"So you think that the entire team can take care of him?" Shelly wondered.

"What's wrong?" Swan asked, "You almost sound like you sympathise him!"

"Well... I just thought... I mean..." Shelly didn't know what to say.

"You're really weird." Ban said flatly.

"After some investigations, we think we have found his hide-out." Lisa continued, "Also, there's a chance he has a space ship at his diposal."

"Wait a minute!" Hoji interrupted, "I thought he didn't know how to control a space ship!"

"That's one of many things we want to ask him." Lisa explained, "That's one of the reasons why we can't delete him either."

While Tetsu whined at that statement, Umeko started: "So what are we waiting for! Let's go get that killer! Right, Jasmine?"

Jasmine, for some reason, did not appear to be at all satidfied with this news.

"Er... there's a problem." Wells started, "I don't think I can come with you guys."

"Oh?" Lisa sounded a little arrogant, "And why is that?"

"Are you chickening out?" Hoji asked mockingly.

"You're the last person in the universe to be cocky right now!" Wells bit back.

"I'm sure you have your reasons." Jasmine said, almost as if she can't wait to go.

"That I do!" Wells confirmed, after which he looked at Doggy, as if hoping he'd back him up.

Doggy looked at Wells, then at Jasmine, and back to Wells. At last he said: "Well, I believe that when necissary, Wells can join in on the search later."

Lisa sighed, but decided to go with that decission: "Very well. Everybody, go to your vehicles!"

In unision, the six Dekas said: "Roger!"

Along with Lisa, they left, leaving Wells, Doggy, Swan and Shelly behind. Swan suddenly said: "Well, I suppose I should get back to work. Come along, Shelly!"

Although reluctantly, Shelly followed Swan, leaving Wells alone with Doggy.


	2. Chapter 2

"Something you want to talk to me about?" Doggy asked Wells.

Wells sighs, then started talking: "It's about Marika."

"Yes," Doggy sounded concerned, "she seems to act quite cold around you. Is everything all right?"

"Sir." Wells began, "Do you remember that I mentionned a theary about a mole?"

Doggy didn't seem to understand completely: "Yes, I do?! But that was weeks ago. You two have been all right after that!"

"Yeah! That was back then." Wells tried to sound calm, "But ever since she went berserk,... something new came up!"

Suddenly, Doggy was all ears: "How so?"

Wells knew he had to tell him this one day: "The night Marika went berserk, she listened to music. On her MP3-list was a Linkin Park song."

Doggy, who wasn't all familiar with that name, tried to maintain his interest: "Yes. So...?"

"She doesn't know them!" Wells explained, "Why would she have a song on her MP3 that she doesn't know, by a group she never even heard of?"

"And you're saying that this particular song caused her to go berserk?" Doggy asked.

Wells nearly seemed offended to hear Doggy suggest as such: "Music can alter moods, yes. And this particular song is quite emotional, even without the lyrics, which Marika was able to understand a little thanks to me. But dispite of everything you ever heard, even Marilyn Manson's music can't drive anyone to go berserk!"

"Then what is the problem?" Doggy still didn't understand.

"Well, I assume you can understand that it's no coincidence that a song would suddenly appear on her list on that very night." Wells continued, "I asked Marika to look for any thoughts, but she only picked up whatever I thought when I held it. She didn't even pick up any of her thought from the many ocasions she held it herself."

Doggy made a face, as if there was something about what Wells said that triggered a thought of his. Dispite that, Wells continued uninterrupted: "I immediatly went to analise that song, and here's what I picked up!"

He took his Lisence out of his pocket, pressed a few buttons until it played something. What it played was not a song, but a bunch of Japanese sentences that don't seem to fit together at all.

"Er..." Doggy had no idea what to think about this, "Is this supposed to mean anything?"

"It's called a hypnosis tape." Wells explained, "If you listen to it while awake, it sounds like a lot of gibberish. But listen to it while you're asleep, it will help you recover repressed and surpressed memories."

"You mean..." this time Doggy understood, "... someone tried to...?"

"Marika was allready a little emotional after the death of Niwande." Wells added, "And as it appears, she has a history of mental instability. Let someone like that listen to this, along with emotional music, there's absolutely no telling what's gonna happen!"

Doggy appeared shocked, but for some reason not entirely surprised: "I guess there's no point denying it. Indeed, we have a mole in our mids!"

"I don't know, sir!" Wells sounded uncertain, "Whoever did this knew about Marika's past, but why would 'it' go through so much trouble, and yet take the risk to pick an American song, rather than a Japanese? Either the mole is a real genius to guess she'd know enough English, or a real idiot to forget such an important detail!"

Doggy was surprised to hear this much doubt in Wells voice: "Are you saying that you don't know if this is our mole's work?"

"I quite honestly don't know what to think anymore!" Wells finally said, "I could tell Marika, but then I'd risk her telling someone else, eventually leading to 'it', so it'll know we're on to 'it'!"

Doggy finally understood the problem: "I see. And that's affecting your relation with her, isn't it?"

"You have no idea!" Wells stated.

Doggy went to look for something in his desk. When he found it, he gave it to Wells.

"What is it?" Wells asked.

"Just take a look at it when you get out of the building." Doggy ordered, "This will be your new assignment!"

Not really knowing how to feel about this, Wells replied eitherway: "Roger that, sir!"

He turned around, and left the room. He immediatly went to get his motorcycle, and drove away as far as possible from Dekabase. Once he thought to be far enough, he looked at what it was that Doggy gave him. It was some kind of memory card. Wells inserted it into his Lisence, and began looking through it. At first there was a message.

'Wells! I'm only showing you this because you're the first to notice something is wrong. We looked through all security survaillance tapes, and found that nobody entered it. What nobody knows however, except for me since I'm the supervisor, is that there are some security cameras installed in secret. Althought the official ones didn't capture anything, the secret ones caught this feed.'

Wells looked at the video. It was shot from inside Jasmine's room. Wells sighed at this, but didn't have enough time to even think of a remark, as suddenly two guys appeared out of thin air. Wells wasn't sure he saw this right, so he rewinded it and watched it more carefully. He noticed that from the wall, several limbs seemed to materialise one at the time. All in such a way that it suggests that these guys walked through the wall. Although it looked like one guy dragged the other one in. In other words, only one of them is really able to walk through walls. That one was a black guy, while his comrade was a black haired caucasian, who was the one who did something to Jasmine's MP3-player. He must be downloading the song, Wells thought to himself. After he was finished, that caucasian guy took off one of his gloves, caused some kind of lightshow over the player, then but it back on Jasmine's bed. Whatever these light effects were, it must have something to do with the fact that Jasmine couldn't pick up any thoughts. As Wells had thought this, the black guy took the other guy, and went through the wall with him. A few mintues later, Jasmine woke up, and started wreaking havoc.

All Wells could do after watching this was mumbling something in English. He puts his Lisence back in his pocket, and took off with his cycle, seemingly knowing where to find clues.


	3. Chapter 3

Meanwhile, the other six Dekas, and Lisa, had gotten ready to go to the pressumed hide-out of this Baachiyo. Each went into their own vehicle and took off. Lisa, who didn't have a vehicle on Earth, rode with Tetsu. It should be noted that Tetsu appeared to be driving nervously when she rode with him, but since only Hoji was driving another bike, he was the only one that could even try to help Tetsu keeping balance. It was this behaviour that got Umeko to start a conversation with Sen.

"Why is Tetsu so nervous?" she asked, "I thought he'd be a bit more loose, after our last adventure with his chief!"

Sen heard her, but wasn't listening. This made Umeko upset: "Are you even listening?"

"Hm?" Sen's mind was someplace else at the time, "Sorry. I was just thinking... Didn't you notice something different about Jasmine?"

"Yeah!" Umeko replied, "She acts so coldly around Wells these days!"

Sen waited at first, then said: "I... didn't mean that. But yeah, now that you mention it, she has."

"What do you think is going on between them?" Umeko wondered.

"That's really none of our bussiness." Sen didn't want to intervene with their lives.

"I mean... they seemed like the second best couple in the world!" Umeko continued anyways, "I can't imagine them having a fight!"

"Second... best... couple?" Sen questionned.

"What?" Umeko sounded agitated, "You don't think we're the best then?"

Sen sighed: "Of course! Silly me!"

Umeko wasn't entirely convinced: "Why? Is there something wrong? You don't like me anymore!?"

As Umeko kept raving on like that, Sen decided to interrupt: "You know! Why won't we somehow trick them into a date! You tell Jasmine that we're going out, and you ask her to come with us, while I'll tell Wells the same thing. Neither will expect that we're really trying to bring them together."

"Oooh!" Umeko sounded enthousiastic about that, "A double date! Sounds romantic!"

In Machine Doberman, for unclear reasons, Jasmine insisted that she'd be the one driving. Ban didn't know why, but for some reason he knew he shouldn't ask. While they were driving however, Ban had enough time to observe Jasmine long enough. He too noticed that there was something different about her, but hasn't been able to put the finger on it. Suddenly, he just knew it.

"Your gloves! You're not wearing your gloves! You've got your powers completely under control now?"

Jasmine sighed, although she sounded happy: "Finally someone who notices!"

Ban didn't quite understand: "Why? That westerner didn't?"

Jasmine became quiet after his question. Her facial expressions stated that there was something on her mind, but couldn't put it into words.

"Jasmine! What's wrong?" Ban asked.

"Bill... he..." she started, "Ever since that night he... we hardly see each other now. It's like he's avoiding me!"

Ban laughed at this: "So... that westerner suddenly became afraid of being around you! I knew he wasn't right for you!"

"Ban, please!" Jasmine pleaded, "He never was afraid of me, especially not after he read I'm an ESPer!"

"Yes!" Ban agreed, "But that was before he knew what you really could do!"

"He found out, but was the only one who wouldn't want to kill me!" Jasmine reasoned, "But still... why is he avoiding me lately?"

"Why don't you read his mind and find out?" Ban suggested.

"I already have!" Jasmine replied, "But he keeps thinking about this... this American song! It's like he's hiding something from me!"

Ban thought about this: "Maybe he's hiding why he's been in jail bef..."

"He told me everything about that allready!" Jasmine interrupted.

"Then what could he be hiding?" Ban asked.

Jasmine sighed: "I don't know. I don't know what to think anymore."

"Now I don't know you anymore!" Ban reacted, "You're Jasmine! You're smart, you're strong,... you're not gonna let that westerner control the rest of your life now, are you?"

"No!" Jasmine claimed, "Of course not!"

"Then forget about him!" Ban suggested, "If he's keeping such a secret from you, he's not worth it either!"

"You just say that because you can't stand him!" Jasmine replied.

"I'm saying this as a friend!" Ban corrected her, "I don't want you to be sad over someone who doesn't diserve you!"

Jasmine shrugged, and decided to keep any further thoughts to herself.


	4. Chapter 4

Lisa urged Tetsu to stop his bike. They dismounted it, and the other Dekas followed their example by stopping their cars and getting out.

"Is this the place?" Hoji asked.

"It is according to our specialists." Lisa answered.

"How did they figure it out?" Ban asked.

Lisa explained: "By looking for a pattern with every crime we suspect Baachiyo to be responcible of."

"Such as?" Tetsu asked.

"Harrasment," Lisa started, "murder, petty theft,... the list goes on."

"Wait a minute!" Sen intervened, "He may be crazy, but why would he do all those things?"

"I don't care about that right now!" Jasmine replied, shocking everyone present, "If he killed Niwande, I'd love to find out."

"Then let's get inside!" Lisa ordered.

The building in question was an old one, allready in ruins. Inside it was quite dark, but not dark enough to blind the Dekas sights just yet. As they went deeper into the building, they found more and webs, indicating that they are getting closer to Baachiyo's hide-out. Though, the closer they got, the more in panic Tetsu appeared to be.

"Oh come on!" Umeko encouraged him, "How can you be afraid of him like that?"

"Easy for you to say!" Tetsu bit back, "He wasn't trying to make love to you! In fact, nobody was!"

Obviously, Tetsu said something he shouldn't have: "What does that mean!?"

"Tekkan! Koume!" Lisa interrupted them, "This is not the time to argue!"

With this, they went on.

They made it at the door, or rather the opening since there was no door in the wall, that led into the hide-out.

"Tekkan! You go in first!" Lisa commanded in a whisper.

"Me?" Tetsu sounded terrified.

"He might not be that violent if he sees you first." Lisa exclaimed, "Don't you want him caught?"

"Yeah..." Tetsu still hesitated, "But... I..."

"Oh, for goodness' sake!" Umeko interrupted, "I'll go first!"

Before anyone could stop her, she went through, and tripped over something. There was a web spun at ankle-height, so nobody would see it. By touching it however, it triggered to activate a few grenates, and an entire army of mecha-humans appeared into the room.

"He must have awaited our arrival!" Hoji commented.

"Change stand-by!" Ban called out.

"Roger!" all the others said, as did Umeko as soon as she was on her feet.

"Hey! I'm supposed to give that command!" Lisa shouted angrilly.

Nevertheless, each member stroke their pose, shouting: "Emergency! Dekaranger/Dekabreak/Dekabright! Face on!"

A furious battle took place, as these mecha-humans were manufactered by someone other than Abrera, and was thereby able to give them upgrades, making them much stronger than the Dekas were used to.

Somewhere in the middle of the fight, Dekayellow had caught a glimpse of someone in green trying to make his way out of the building. She didn't need to guess who it might have been: "There he is! There's Baachiyo!"

She finished off the one mecha-human that was before her at the time, and ran out of the room, as she activated her SWAT-mode.

"Jasmine, wait!" Dekablue screamed at her.

"You can't delete him yet!" Dekabright added, as she too took down a whole group of the mecha-humans, and dashed out of the room.

"Chief!" Dekabreak screamed at his formal commander, "Let me come with you!"

This left only four Dekas to fight off the rest of them. They used their SWAT-mode to take them out all at once, and followed the other three.

As they were chasing the Alienizer down, there was a point when he couldn't go anywhere anymore. He ended up in a dead end alley, and when he turned around, there were seven cops blocking his way. It didn't seem to bother him though, when he saw that Dekabreak was with them.

"Dekabreak!" he started, "You've come to see me again!"

Trying not to sound afraid, Dekabreak replied: "Think again!"

"We've got some questions for you!" Dekablue started.

"Yeah!" Dekared agreed, "Like how did you escape the asylum?"

"And how could you steal a spaceship?" Dekagreen added.

"Why did you kill Niwande!?" Dekayellow asked furiously, "What has he done wrong to you!?"

"He'll answer all that later!" Dekabright intervened, "There are more urgent matters!"

Since the Dekarangers started an arguement, Baachiyo decided to use that in his advantage. He had a device in his hand, with which he summoned a kaijuuki. This had startled his opponents for a moment.

"Love to stay and chat some more, Dekabreak!" Baachiyo smiled, "But I must really go!"

The kaijuuki picked up the Alienizer, who in turn crawled into the kaijuuki, and started controlling it.

Infuriated, Dekayellow called into her Lisence: "Patwings! Launch!"

The Patwings appeared in the sky, and the Dekarangers jumped into them. They formed into Dekawing Robo, and fought off the kaijuuki.

"Oh! Most beautifull machine!" Baachiyo remarked, "But can it do this?"

Rockets were fired from the kaijuuki, damaging Dekawing Robo. Unfortunately for Baachiyo, it wasn't enough to stop them. Dekawing Robo had found the cockpit to the kaijuuki, and punched it. Once the hand was inside, it dragged the Alienizer out, and threw him back to the other two Dekaragers.

"That takes care of that!" Dekablue remarked.

"Wait!" Dekapink interrupted, "What do we do about this robot?"

"No worries!" Doggy's voice said over their radio.

"Boss?" all Dekas were surprised to hear him. Suddenly, there was Dekaranger Robo, using it's Gyrowhopper.

As it turns out, Doggy was the one controlling Dekaranger Robo. Once he put the Gyrowhopper on the kaijuuki, it got transported to Dekabase. Doggy commanded to his subordenates: "I'll take care of the rest! You, go and take care of Baachiyo!"

In unision, the Dekarangers replied: "Roger!"


	5. Chapter 5

Baachiyo had crashlanded, but felt still strong enough to run away. Dekabreak, having seemingly overcome his fear, wasn't about to let him.

"Don't even think about it!" he shouted, "Electro Fist!"

Baachiyo stopped, hoping that the Electro Fist would hit him. When it did, all he said was: "Oooooh... that felt great! Do it again!"

It was done again, but it was Dekabright who did it: "How's that!?"

As it appeared, Baachiyo enjoyed it more when Dekabreak would do it than when Dekabright does it. Baachiyo was down almost instantly.

"You should have called me from the beginning, Tekkan!" Dekabright said to her subordinate.

Dekabreak, though nobody could see his face, the fact that he looked away from her gave away that he felt embaressed in front of her. Dekabright undid her suit, and moved herself closer to the Alienizer. The other five arrived, and undid their suits as well. It didn't take long before Dekabreak decided to follow their example.

The seven of them had Baachiyo cornered. Jasmine was the first to raise a gun at the Alienizer: "What did you do to Niwande?"

Baachiyo denied: "I didn't kill him! He killed himself!"

"And how did you know he's killed!?" Jasmine asked, "I didn't say he's dead!"

Baachiyo couldn't come up with any explanation, so he didn't answer.

"First things first?" Lisa started, "How did you escape the asylum?"

Baachiyo, having relised he has lost, decided to come clean: "Somebody gave me all the plans of the building! And through that, I found a way out!"

"Somebody gave it to you?" Lisa said what everyone else merely thought, for nobody could believe anyone would just give it to him.

"Why did somebody give it to you?" Sen asked.

"Because I wanted to be with my love!" Baachiyo answered.

"I told you, I'm not your love!" Tetsu corrected him.

"That somebody promised me I'd be with you, if I'd do that somebody a favour." Baachiyop added.

"That favour would be to kill Niwande?" Jasmine asked, as calm as she's trying to be.

"What? No!" Baachiyo reasoned, "I had to ask him... something, but he just refused!"

"That's why you killed him?" Hoji couldn't believe he's hearing this.

"It was an accident!" Baachiyo defended himself, "If he didn't want to join, I had to make him!"

"So you just wanted to hurt him, but killed him by mistake." Sen seemed to stay calm at that.

"Unforgivable!" Umeko stated, "So you even made it look like a suicide after?"

After Baachiyo nodded, Jasmine asked him: "Who told you to murder him?"

"What were you supposed to ask him?" Lisa added.

Before he could answer, a sound of thunder roared the air. The same second that sound was heard, the Dekas stared into the hole that was gaping, right between the eyes of Baachiyo.

When all seven of them had raised their guns, Hoji alarmed: "There's a sniper around here!"

"You think somebody doesn't want us to know something! Right partner?!" Ban stated.

Sen was the one to spot the sniper: "There!"

He pointed on top of a building. There was a man, blond spiky hair, dressed in the darkest clothes he could find, wearing just as dark sunglasses. As soon as he was spotted, he got up. Nobody was planning on letting him escape however, as they all fired their guns. The man in question merely waved with his hand, causing some kind of wall of light to appear, which in turn kept the bullets from hitting him.

None of the Dekarangers understood what just happened. Tetsu was the first to talk: "Is that a shield?"

"With that, our bullets will never hit him!" Sen stated.

"Unfair!" Umeko moaned.

"Shoot him again!" Ban commanded, as he began firing himself.

This however had the same effect as before. The only difference is that this time the man walked backwards, and Hoji was the only one not shooting. Once he saw his chance, he did shoot, and hit the man in his hip.

Once the man was down, Hoji said: "Everyone stay here! I'll go get him!"

He went inside the building and ran as fast as he could to the roof. Once he made it, he pointed his gun to the sniper.

"You're pretty well unorganised for a sniper!" Hoji said, cockishly.

Suddenly, someone hit him in the back. Hoji fell down. His eyes being watery of agony, he couldn't see the guy who hit him quite clearly. All he could register was that this man walked to the sniper, and laid his hand upon him. He too waved his hands, but somebody else had punched his shoulder, and knocked him down. Hoji tried to pull himself together. When he did, he saw that Tetsu had come to his rescue.

"Lucky for us that I followed you!" Tetsu told Hoji, "I saw him appear right behind you and beating you down! But the way he appeared... it was almost as if he teleported himself here!"

Hoji wasn't entirely sure he heard him right: "T... Teleported? Are you sure?"

"Yes!" Tetsu replied, "And I'm pretty sure he was about to try again!"

Suddenly, one of the two took something out of his pocket, and mumbled something into it.

Tetsu was surprised to hear him talk: "Is that English?"

"Yes!?" Hoji was just as surprised, "But he's talking to fast. I can't understand him!"

As soon as he had stated this, they heard a car start. Tetsu immediatly ran to the other side of the roof, and spotted a car driving away, in which there were people dressed the same way as the two they just caught.

"Everyone!" Tetsu immediatly contacted the rest, "Their accomplices are getting away in a black car! Follow them!"

"We're on it!" Ban replied.


	6. Chapter 6

While Lisa stayed to take care of Baachiyo's body, the other four took there cars, and immediatly searched for the black car. There were many that bore the colour, but only one where everyone inside wore sunglasses and dark suits. Ban and Jasmine were the lucky ones to have found a black SUV.

Jasmine called Tetsu: "That black car you described, is it an SUV?"

"Yes!" Tetsu replied.

"We've got them!" Jasmine told Ban, who was driving the car.

"All right!" Ban cheered, "Let's get them!"

They chased the car onto the freeway. Suddenly, a black-haired girl crawled out of the SUV and onto the roof. Not long after that, another one crawled out, and another one... until there were five of them, each bearing the same features. Funny as it may seem, but the amount of people inside the vehicle didn't seem to have changed

Both Ban and Jasmine were surprised at the sight of this: "How can so many of them fit in there?"

Even if Jasmine knew an answer, she didn't have a chance to give it to him, for the girls started jumping from one car to another, trying to reach for the Ban and Jasmine's car.

"They must be very courageous to do that!" Ban remarked.

"Or very stupid." Jasmine thought out loud, as she started to hang herself out of the window.

Ban noticed what she was doing: "What are you up to?"

"Let's see what goes through their minds!" Jasmine replied.

She held up her hand, trying to see what went through their minds. What she saw was, even to her experiences, unusual. They all thought the same thing, but it also appeared that neither one of their thoughts were really their own. It was like someone was sending their thoughts to them, as if someone else is thinking for them. Jasmine tried to see where those thoughts came from. Once she found the source, she send it a splitting headache. A headache which all of the five girls seemed to share, causing them to disappear somehow.

"What did you do?" Ban asked.

"I don't know!" Jasmine answered, "But it helped!"

Another girl, a blonde one this time, stepped out, got onto the rear end of the SUV and held out her right hand, which appeared to be of the same colour as the car. The SUV suddenly stopped, while the other car kept driving, suddenly hitting the girl's hand. But instead of the hand being broken by the car, the car was busted by the hand. The girl laughed, as the SUV drove away, and left the freeway.

"What was that?" Jasmine wondered.

"Sis you notice how that hand of her shone?" Ban remarked, "Almost as if it doesn't only bear the same colour as their car, but also the same material.

"You mean that her hand was made out of metal too?" Jasmine asked, "Sounds a little farfetched!"

"You got a better idea then?" Ban bit back.

The SUV left the freeway, with everyone inside cheering of joy. Until they spotted a road block, which was made with Sen and Umeko's vehicle. The aformentionned two stood ready, guns raised and everything.

"Step out of the vehicle!" Umeko urged them, "NOW!!!"

Aside for the black-haired girl, still suffering from a headache, everyone stepped out. Although they did take their time, for they weren't sure about what the two cops wanted from them at first. Other than the blonde girl, there was still one guy with black hair, and another with dark skin. Each one of them stepped out with their hands raised, saying something to the two Dekas, which neither of them completely understood.

"They don't even know Japanese?" Umeko couldn't hide her surprise.

"They wouldn't be tourists spending their first time in Japan, would they?" Sen wondered.

The black guy suddenly stopped moving, after which he allowed himself to fall through the asphalt road. This surprised Sen and Umeko so much, they were distractec enough to let the other two escape. Unfortunately for those two, neither Sen or Umeko allowed themselves to be distracted that long, and each fired at one of the suspects.

The black guy run through the sewers, as fast as he could. Until he found a ladder, leading him outside. He climbed up, removed the lit which covered the manhole, and allowed his head to stick out. Little did he know was that somebody had been waiting for him to arrive.

"Good thing for heatseekers!" Ban mocked, as he pointed his gun at him.

The black guy sounded like he was begging for his life. Not that Ban would know, for he didn't use an understandable language.

Though Ban was smart enough to figure out the guy's origin: "Another westerner? You guys really are troublesome!"

Meanwhile, unaware of the outcome of the others's chase, Hoji had tried to contact the only person he knew who could possibly understand any of the suspects he and Tetsu just caught.

"Wells? We just aprehended two suspects, but it seems like they can speak only English!"

Upon Wells's question, Hoji replied: "No?! They're both caucasian!"

And to the next question: "Wh... No?!?! They're both blond!"

But Wells's questions didn't end there: "No!? One creates shields, the other teleports!"

After a short silence, Hoji decided to ask: "Wells, what's going on?"

All he got from him was the aknowledgement that he'll be back at the base as soon as possible, but Hoji didn't want to leave it there: "Is there something... Wells? Wells???"

He had allready hung up before Hoji could finish his sentence. Hoji looked at his Lisence with utter bewilderment.

"What's the matter?" Tetsu asked him.

"I'd love to know that myself." Hoji replied.


	7. Chapter 7

The Dekarangers brought the six suspects to Dekabase. When Wells arrived, he was given the assignment to translate whatever is being said. Ban was to interrogate the black guy who could walk through solid matter. Hoji had to interview the blond spikehead who could create shields. Sen was to talk to the blackhaired guy, whom for as far as he knew hasn't shown an powers, but is able to read minds as well as taking thoughts away. Jasmine, who allready had to stand by and see if the suspects were telling the truth while they spoke, also had to interrogate the black-haired girl who was able to multiply herself. Umeko was told to chat with the blond girl who could change her body into whatever material she touched. And Tetsu had to interview the other blond guy, who was able to teleport. Anyone who had witnessed the interrogations would find that dispite the many times that one agent attacked his or her suspect, it all ran quite smoothly.

After a long chat with them, and after they were brought into special holding cells, the seven of them returned to the conference room, and reported.

"And?" Doggy started, "What did you find out about them?"

Hoji was the one to answer: "Well, Boss. So far, the suspects have identifies themselves merely as Jack, Sky, Bridge, Z, Syd, and Sam."

"Aliases, no doubt." Sen remarked.

"What makes you say that?" Doggy asked.

"Because they didn't even say whether that was their first or last name." Sen answered, "They didn't even mention another name, assuming they have one!"

"Also..." Jasmine started, "When asked for their names, numbers popped in their heads. One, Two, Three, Four, Five, and Six!"

"So their real names are numbers?" Umeko sounded surprised, "That's bummer!"

"And what kind of idiots are they, anyway?" Ban remarked, "All they could say was 'I just did what I was told'!"

"You should take an example from them!" Hoji remarked, "But I must say that I agree. Though they acted almost professionally, they don't seem to be quite bright."

"It's like they're only smart enough to act out their missions." Tetsu added, "But when around people, they are like five-year-olds!"

"What was their mission then?" Doggy asked.

"To eleminate Baachiyo, before he said too much." Sen answered.

Doggy seemed to have missed something: "Said, too much? What does that mean?"

"They don't know." Jasmine replied, "They only did as they were told, and asked no questions."

"Just taking assignments, and don't ask why?" Ban was very furious about this, "So they'd even kill people just because they have to! Unforgivable!"

When Ban said that, Jasmine turned to Wells. Usually, whenever anyone says that word, Wells would be making a sarcastic remark. But this time, he didn't say anything. In fact, he hadn't said a word in a while. Jasmine began wondering what he was thinking. She kept looking at him, focussed all her power onto him, and saw what he was thinking about.

"... about these guys. Why would...?" he thought, until he noticed Jasmine looking at him. Quickly, he thought about something else, hoping that Jasmine hadn't heard too much.

" 'Californication' ?" Jasmine said out loud, which got everyone to look at her, "Why are you suddenly thinking of that song?"

"I have my reasons." Wells replied, a little annoyed, "Now, if you folks don't mind, I've done what I had to. But now I must return to whatever I was doing!"

Wells turned around to leave, but Jasmine held him back: "Oh no, you're not! What are you keeping from me? From us even?"

Wells sighed. And for a moment, he stopped thinking about the aformentionned song, only so that Jasmine could hear him think: "Wish I could tell you."

Having thought that, Wells could feel Jasmine's grip on him loosening, after which he left the room. On his way out, he nearly bumped in on Shelly, who offered him something to drink, but he ignored it.

"He must be in a hurry!" Shelly remarked.

After she entered the room, holding a trey with cups of tea, she noticed the silence in the room. Nobody, aside for Doggy, understood Wells's behavious.

"What's the matter with him, all the sudden?" Umeko questionned.

"He wouldn't have anything to do with those westerners suddenly appearing?" Ban figured.

"That's crazy talk, Ban!" Umeko yelled at him.

"Think about it!" Ban explained, "Ever since he came here, the weirdest things have been happening! And now this! Six westerners suddenly appear, and he's acting all mysterious again!"

"I have to agree with Umeko on this, Ban." Hoji remarked, "But you are right about one thing. Strange things have been happening since he arrived."

"If you two have a problem to work with him, you can resign from this agency right now!" Doggy shouted furiously.

"Boss!?!" Ban couldn't believe he was hearing this, "I can't believe you're defending him!"

"And I can't believe you two must always find something wrong about him!" Doggy exclaimed.

"We don't even have to look for it!" Hoji defended himself, "There's always something wrong! I mean for instance, why was he able to calm Jasmine down when we couldn't reach her?"

"You..." Umeko was about to yell at him, "You have no right to bring that up!"

"Why won't we ask Jasmine?" Sen suggested.

"Right!" Tetsu seconded, "She knows better than any of us what happened back then!"

"So, Jasmine." Sen started, "What happened between you two back then?"

Jasmine, who had her back turned to everyone, still staring at the door through which Wells had just left, started to have tears in her eyes. Without looking at anyone, she answered: "I... I don't know anymore...!"

She too left the room, leaving everyone in the dark about how she feels.

"What's the matter with her?" Hoji wondered, as Umeko started looking at him furiously.

"He must've done something he shouldn't have!" Ban said cheerily.


	8. Chapter 8

Some time later, far away from Dekabase, there are two men in a room, talking to another one over a computer. This other one showed himself to the other two through his webcam, and conversed with the other two through his microphone. This guy was a caucasian, that goes by the internet alias Gibson2518, while one of the guys in the room was Japanese, and called himself Smith562. The second guy in the room, to whom they refer to as Anders, only just updated them on the currant situation. In plain English, Gibson2518 started talking.

"Well, the good news is that I know who they are."

"Who are they then?" Smith562 asked.

"They are geneticly engineered super soldiers." Gibson2518 explained, "Manufactured here in America. Not only made to do the most incredible things, but also trained to do... well, anything you want them too!"

"Trained soldiers, huh?!" Anders wondered.

"A monkey can be trained!" Gibson2518 reasoned, "These people are litterally programmed to act on orders, and never question them!"

"Sounds like they wanted to create the perfect soldier!" Smith562 remarked.

"Does the government know about them?" Anders asked.

"Yes and no." Gibson2518 answered, "All of the American govermental people know about it, except for the president himself!"

"How come you know about them?" Smith562 asked.

"Let's just say I know somebody who knows somebody, that hacked into one of their computers once." Gibson2518 replied, "That somebody was even lucky that somebody else was caught for crime that he committed.

"Yes!" Anders sounded cold as he said this, "That somebody else is me!"

Both Gibson2518 and Smith562 gasped when they heard this.

"The feds found a hacker, and they cooked up evidence that that hacker hacked into their systems." Anders told them.

"Shit... man!" Gibson said, "Sounds like they really didn't want anyone to know anything about this. Did they?"

"Doesn't matter!" Anders said, "Now I know that those six are responcible for getting me into jail, I'm not bound to let them get away with it!"

"There's just one thing I'm wondering!" Gibson2518 started, "What are a group of secret American governmental experiments doing in Japan?"

"I'm allready breaking the law by showing you guys that footage." Anders replied, "Please don't make me do it again by telling you what I think they..."

"Anders, please!" Smith562 interrupted, "You never cared about the law yourself! Please don't tell us that now that you're a cop, you do care!"

"If you did, I'm pretty sure he'd have busted us allready." Gibson2518 claimed.

Anders sighed. Suddenly, his cellular started to vibrate. He took it out of his pocket, and listened to the message he just recieved. After he was done, he turned to the other two: "The six have escaped!"

Both Smith562 and Gibson2518 cursed something, each in their own language, but only Anders seemed to be aware that they both cursed the same thing.

"What are you gonna do now?" Smith562 asked.

"My job!" Anders answered, as he turned away from them, headed towards the door, and left.

So now he knew who these people are, but has only a slight idea of why they are in Japan. Not that he cared much. Anders now knew why he had been send to prison, and as his public self, Wells, he will stop at nothing to help the Dekarangers bring them down.

**THE END**


End file.
